Damon and freya Love story
by Izzy4356
Summary: Elena and Damon are married but elena is cheating on Damon with stefan and Their son is stefan child. When damon meet freya they are talking and toke her to his house when he found out that klaus hurt her so Elena left Damon then freya and damon dated secrtely will they still be together or people will break them apart when they find out
1. First Meeting

**Freya is new to town and she is going to the place what her brother Klaus told but she was an hour early so she went to the grill and order a drink. Damon is two seats down from Freya and drinking Bourbon and he looks at her as his heart beat is beating fast. Freya order another drink then look at Damon smiling the look away as she is wearing a dress up to her thighs. Damon walks to her and sit next to her and said "** _Hello love what are you doing here alone_ **" Freya looks at him "** _I have to see my brother but he not home so I have to kill some time and you are Damon Salvatore I'm Freya Mikaelson Klaus Older sister_ **" Damon is shocked that she is The big bad wolf older sister and she is very beautiful and she never looks or act like them. Damon and Freya is spending time with eachother for hours "** Damon I don't want to go home Klaus hurts me so much **" Damon got mad so he toke her to his house then Freya look at him "** there something that I need to tell you **" He look at her and nodded "** Elena is cheating on you with Stefan **". He sit down and is very mad as Freya sit next to him and hold his hand to calm him down. Damon look at her then hug her as she put her head on his shoulder and he rub her back. Elena walked in and went to Damon room seeing them together "** what are you doing with her Damon she evil! **" He look at his wife "** you cheated on me with Stefan and our son it not mine **". Damon got up and walk to the bathroom as Elena vamp speed to Freya throwing her to the wall "** you are a bitch get your own man you hoe **" Damon vamp speed to Elena when he heard something then get mad "** Elena we are over I'm leaving you pack your shit and leave **" It toke her 2 hours to pack then left as Freya still have the bruises on her neck. Damon Hold Freya and kisses her forehead "** Freya you can stay here ok we will get your stuff tomorrow **" She nodded and yawn so he gave her one of his shirt and She changed in the bathroom while he is in his boxers and laying in bed. Freya went to him and lay next to him laying her head on his chest then few minutes later they went to sleep.**


	2. Damon Asking Freya to be His girlfriend

**The Next day Damon woke up and see Freya sleeping peacefully next to him so he slowly got up and got dressed walking to the Kitchen. He started Cooking Breakfast for them the minute he started Freya was feeling hungry but she was sleeping and have a dream about Having a family with Damon then smile softly. Few Minutes later Damon walked to the room with breakfast in his hands and wake Freya up "** Freya wake up love **" She woke up and look at the food then at him "** How sweet thank you Damon **" he nodded and give it to her as she started eating she is surprised that he made her favorite. Damon is sitting next to her and smiles softly. Freya ate most of it and was full so she got dressed and grab her book bag "** Freya where are you going **" she look at him "** I have school I will be back before 3 ok **" He nodded and she kisses his cheek "** Bye love you **" she ran out the house before she is late for school. Damon is shocked that Freya loves him also so he is in his room thinking about it and smiles. Freya is at school and hanging out with her friends then she texted Kol saying she couldn't stay home so she leaving but Klaus send her a text from Kol Phone saying they don't need her anymore she is worthless.Freya try not to cry and look at Rebekah and Kol and Klaus mad then walked past them going to a classroom.**

 **School is over and it been 4 hours Damon hasn't see Freya so he went to her house and hear her yelling then Vamp speed inside seeing her tied up "** Damon you came It Klaus he toke me during class he did things to me **" Damon untied her "** Go packed al your things and wait outside I will get Alaric to drop us off ok " **She nodded and packed her stuff as Klaus and Damon fight then Klaus is in pain before he hurt Damon as they look at Freya "** Klaus hurt him and I will kill you myself you asshole **" They left and went to Damon house. They put Freya stuff away and watched some movies as Freya is leaning against him and they looked at eachother and slowly they kissed. They pulled away a while later and smiles "** Freya will you be my girlfriend **" Freya kisses him and Damon laugh "** So it a yes **" They order food and is watching the movies . Freya finally found someone who loves her**


End file.
